coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9509 (16th July 2018)
Plot Eva has returned to the pub and tells her sisters what happened at the mediation meeting. They realise that Johnny must have obtained the fake birth certificate from Peter. Sally tells Kevin how well he is doing with Jack. Johnny calls round to see Liz and tells her that Jenny has scuppered his chance to get Susie. Liz advises him to come to an arrangement with Eva but he is adamant that he's leaving Jenny. Brian shows a delighted Cathy an empty property that he plans to rent on Victoria Street for their hardware shop. Johnny tells a touched Liz that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her but she gets him to admit that if he had got his way at the mediation centre he wouldn't be leaving Jenny. She gently advises him that Susie belongs with her mother and he belongs with his wife. Sally and Kevin comfort each other over their differing woes. She tells him she's going to help him with his son. Mr Fitzgerald returns for his minibus but Abi refuses to open the garage to let him have it, even when Tyrone orders her to. Chesney tries to cheer up a depressed Gemma. Cathy sees them hugging and thinks they've got together at last. The police arrive at the garage, having been previously summoned by Abi. They find the drugs in the car and arrest Mr Fitzgerald. Abi is asked to go to the station and give a statement. Steve and Tracy see her being taken away in a police car and Steve rings Eileen to tell her that her tenant's been arrested. Finding out that Gemma looks on Chesney as nothing but a mate, Cathy orders him to tell Gemma how he feels, or she will. Leanne offers to take Susie off Eva for the night so she can have some sleep. Eileen plans to return to sort Abi out. Steve is forced to tell Tracy about the blackmailing photo. Angry and suspicious, Tracy storms round to No.11 to have it out with Abi. Toyah drinks and laments that she's lost Peter, her baby and her home. Abi is down having had to leave her twins after her meeting with them. Leanne sleeps next to Susie while Toyah looks over the baby in her moses basket. When Abi finds out that Steve and Tracy have told Eileen she was arrested, she accuses them of ruining her chances of getting her kids back. Finding out the truth from Seb, they realise they have got things badly wrong. Leanne sleeps on, the basket next to her now empty of its charge. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford Guest cast *Mr Fitzgerald - Adam Weafer *PC Burke - Giles Ford *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Prima Doner *Victoria Gardens Notes *This episode was broadcast at 9.30pm to allow for transmission of The Voice Kids in the programme's usual 8.30pm timeslot. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Baby Susie goes missing; an edgy looking Mr Fitzgerald returns to the garage; Steve may have scuppered Abi's chances of getting her kids back; and Chesney fights his feelings for Gemma. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,542,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns